


Alone and Silent

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Was any of it real?Ninja Brian doesn’t know.
Kudos: 2





	Alone and Silent

He and Danny were in front of a crowd screaming their names. Danny was glowing, beaming as he stared out at the audience, arms spread as he took it in.

Looking like an angel.

As he turned to look at him, Danny was glowing. Glowing, fading away…

Brian was staring down at himself. In a hospital bed, in an empty room.

The beeping tone got slower, until the beeps blended into a single tone. He died alone. Wondering if any of it had been real.

And then, Ninja Brian stepped into the light, dying as he lived.

Alone and silent.


End file.
